myfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dental Surgery
he dies, Ben believes that he was the perfect neighbour as they didn't socialise Roger Bailey (basement sugery)however it is unknown whether or not he owns the first floor surgery |Row 3 title = No. of rooms |Row 3 info = 3 main surgery roomsUnknown if the basement surgery actually exist, or if the fact Roger brought this surgery was for comedic purposes only 3 reception offices}}The Dental Sugery 'is a secondary location and is where Ben and Roger work. In the first series Brigitte McKay worked here to and Mr Beamish worked there until his death in Series Four. Assistants 'Series One In the First series Brigitte McKay worked as Ben's Dental Assistant, who had only just started working their, and also stated that it was no wonder the last Assisstant left (due to Ben's hostile attitude). 'Series Two' In the Second series Ben goes through lots of Dental Assistants, and one, Mr Davies was a Dentist who had studied for five years and failed the final exam was really annoying Ben (who sacked him with just a look), and was slightly neglecting some of his Assistant roles. Next he had an Assistant who talked weirdly and took forever to hang up on the phone to her boyfriend, she probably got fired by annoying Ben. After that a man called Mr Hilliard was waiting in the surgery for Ben to arrive, and had come dressed like Hitler, and Ben did not hire him and Hilliard thought that it was because of his height. Following that he had a Dental Assistant who had worked with her husband as a Dental Assistant, but had been cast aside and her husband ran off with a younger Assistant, and got into the idea that Ben was like her husband who was going to run off with a younger Assistant (this caused Ben to sack her). Moving on from that he got a Dental Assistant who was obviously scared of seeing blood, and made it seem as though the patient had loads of blood coming out of his mouth, and tried to help Ben by keeping her eyes shut (but this failed and she fainted and got fired). Ben then had Mrs Nancy, an elderly woman who kept falling asleep and got fired (hopefully in the nicest way possible). To replace Mrs Nancy, Moo was sent by Mr Smith (a criminal), to help Ben (as he thought Ben was an artist in Dentistry) although he didn't really help at first. Next he got a Dental Assistant who was rather religious and agreed with Ben's idea to get a family bench. Finally he got a super efficient Assistant who was very organised, but was over organised and inadvertently forced Ben to meet up with Andy Banks. 'Series Three' Coming Soon 'Series Four' Coming Soon 'Series Five' Coming Soon 'Series Six' Coming Soon 'Series Seven' Coming Soon 'Series Eight' Coming Soon 'Series Nine' Coming Soon 'Series Ten' Coming Soon 'Series Eleven' Coming Soon 'Series Twelve (Transcripts)' Coming Soon References Category:Locations Category:Artwork